Pesadilla
by Silvers07
Summary: No podia pagarle lo suficiente, solo quería envolverse en ese frio sentimiento y que quizá, ella nunca la deje sola"


**Hola a todos, bienvenidos a otro one shot de este anime que me sigue dando ideas locas para fics :v**

 **Shuumatsu no Izetta y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.**

 **Leyenda:**

 _ **Penssamientos**_

" **Diálogo"**

* * *

Para todos, la archiduquesa Fine era una persona con una actitud de acero; fuerte e inquebrantable, siempre dispuesta a darlo todo por lo que ama, por su país, por su gente.

Sin embargo, eran pocos los que sabían que dentro de esa "dama de hierro" existía una chica como todas las demás, que tenía sueños y esperanzas. Y eran mucho menos aún, aquellos que la habían visto en su estado más natural, que la habían visto reír, llorar, querer y sufrir,

Una de ellas era Izetta, su bruja blanca, aquella que había sido su verdadero y único amor, ella que había dado su vida a cambio de su felicidad.

Y después estaba Bianca, su fiel amiga y guardaespaldas, aquella que la había acompañado durante mucho, ella que le fue de sumo apoyo durante y después de la guerra.

Solo ellas dos podían entender a Fine.

Pero solo una había logrado conocerla a la perfección, solo una había tocado su ser a fondo, y ahora…ya no estaba.

* * *

En medio de la madrugada y con las gotas de lluvia golpeando, Fine se levanta, llorando como tantas veces lo ha hecho antes.

 _"Ya no está…se ha ido"_

Entonces… ¿Por qué ese afán de mirar a la ventana esperando que aparezca, que la tome de la mano y la lleve volando lejos de esta pesadilla?

Y entonces entra ella, como todas las noches desde su partida, ella es ahora la única que puede verla así, la única en la que de algún modo, puede encontrar algo de esa tranquilidad que tanto desea.

Porque a ella no le importa pasar todas esas noches en vela, con tal de asegurarse de que este bien.

Bianca no dormirá hasta que sus lágrimas hayan dejado de caer, ella no descansará hasta que su dolor se desvanezca.

\- "Esta bien lady Fine, estoy aquí"- dice ella mientras la sostiene entre sus brazos.

¿Por qué sigue buscando su calidez en ella?

Se siente extremadamente culpable, pues ella hace todo lo posible por verla sonreír, y Fine…sigues aferrada a su recuerdo, simplemente no puede sacarla de su cabeza, de su corazón, de su cuerpo.

 _Izetta…_

Le molesta no poder hacer nada a cambio de su atención. Porque sabe bien que ella no hace esto solamente porque es parte de su trabajo.

Ya hace mucho se había dado cuenta que, al igual que Izetta, ella le veía como algo más que la archiduquesa.

Y las noches se vuelven a repetir, tanto que ya ha perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces ha llorado y cuantas veces ella ha llegado a su habitación.

-"Deberías ir a dormir, lamento despertarte siempre"- esta vez decide hablar. Ya no quiere únicamente desfogarse en su hombro.

-"No se preocupe, es mi deber asegurarme de se encuentre bien"- sabe que sus palabras solo ocultan su dolor.

Que para Fine, nada se puede comparar a Izetta.

-"Bianca"- levanta la mirada y se encuentras con sus ojos amarillos.

No son esos ojos rojos que espero encontrar, no tienen esa chispa que le hacía emocionar.

Y vuelve a enterrar su rostro en su cuello, siente como sus manos la abrazan y comienzan a acariciar su cabello y espalda, lo único que puede hacer es imaginar a Izetta en lugar de Bianca, acariciando con sus dedos la parte posterior de su cuello, su dulce voz tratando de calmarla, y dándole todo ese cariño y amor que desea volver a sentir.

Pero ella ya no está más aquí.

Se sentías terrible por pensar así, cuando era Bianca la que trataba de hacerle sentir mejor, la que buscaba darle ese amor.

Y ella…solo quería volver a experimentar ese sentimiento.

No podía evitar como se sentía.

¿Realmente iba a ser egoísta, solo porque no la podía olvidar?

-"¿Lady Fine?"- preguntó ella cuando volvía mirarla.

Esto no era justo, para ninguna de las dos.

Así que envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura y se acercó más a ella, sin romper el contacto visual.

Bianca no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Y en su mente, solo estaba Izetta.

 _Lo siento_

* * *

Y Bianca…ella sabía que estaba pensando en Izetta, debió alejarse.

Ella no era digna de esto, ella sabía que jamás llegaría a ocupar el hoyo que dejo Ia bruja en el alma de la archiduquesa, sentía que se estaba aprovechando de su confianza, debió decir que no, que…ella no sería un premio de consolación.

Perdóname.

Pero no pudo hacerlo, menos cuando los labios de Fine tocaron los suyos.

Bianca dolorosamente había visto antes a Fine hacerlo con Izetta, siempre se veía natural, relajada. Siempre había pensado como serían los labios de la archiduquesa, pensó que serían dulces, cálidos.

Pero esto se sentía seco, frío, amargo, los movimientos eran forzados, como una respuesta mecánica

Sin embargo no le importó, Bianca la amaba tanto que por más que le sea doloroso el hecho de que esto era solo una salida para su dolor, no se detuvo.

-"La…lady Fi…"- dijo cuándo la archiduquesa comenzó a besar su cuello.

-"Por favor solo dime Fine"

Bianca sabía que no debería, sabía que ese "honor" solo le correspondía a,Izetta.

Y solo Izetta podía corresponder perfectamente a Fine.

Pero no podía acabar con aquello.

Si esto hacía feliz a Fine, lo haría con gusto.

Aunque se sintiera usada, aunque sea solo un reemplazo.

* * *

Porque… ella la ama

La sintió sollozar, sintió sus manos deslizándose bajo tu bata, sabía que…ambas deseaban esto por igual.

Aunque solo una se viera beneficiada con esto.

O quizá, era la única forma en que las dos podían descargar su dolor.

 _"Lo siento"_

No podía detener esto, sus cuerpos ya estaban ardiendo, no era la calidez que Fine buscaba, pero…ya era demasiado tarde para lamentarse por eso.

 _No podia pagarle lo suficiente, solo quería envolverse en ese frio sentimiento y que quizá, ella nunca la deje sola"_

 _Izetta._

 **Bueno escribí esto porque Bianca es mi personaje favorito de Shuumatsu no Izetta y me sentía algo mal ya que no le dieron un "final feliz" por así decirlo, además que en un inicio me pareció que tenia sentimientos por Fine, cuando Elvira hizo esa pequeña "especulación"…bueno ya me entendieron ¿verdad? :v**

 **Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado y dejen sus comentarios ;)**


End file.
